Zelleana Wildenrath
=Physical Description= Skin: Pale Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Height: 5' 3" Weight: 125 lbs. Zelleana is rather small for a warrior, standing at 5'3". She has a petite figure and a toned physique. Her fair complexion seems to come with some notable scaring. The most noticeable scars are a significant one on her right arm, two on her chest, and a small one on her left cheek. Others can be seen if given a closer look. Her eyes are a sharp crystal blue and her lashes are long giving her face a dramatic look. Zelleana’s hair is dark, short, and wavy and is often unkept from long hours of extraneous fighting. She usually wears black armor, or whatever she finds most comfortable to maneuver in. Her choice of weapons tends to remain the same, as she is always seen carrying daggers or swords. The only jewelry Zelleana wears is a set of small hoop earrings and a rather tarnished silver necklace that she is never without. =Personality= Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Zelleana is best described as free spirited and strong. She is typically a woman of few words and has been called “The Queen of Vague”. She rarely gives much insight into her life for many personal reasons. She has a fierce attitude that is generally a direct result from constant battle. When she engages in combat she has a strict code in her mind; to find the enemy's weakness, and overpower them by any means or tactic. She rarely passes on an opportunity to use her enemies weakness against them. Sometimes the choices she uses are considered unlawful. As a result, this “unknightly” fighting style of hers caused her frequent issues while serving as a knight of Stormwind. =History= Titles: Dame, Knight Captain, Self-proclaimed “Lady”, The Vagabond Gypsy, The Mysterious Family: Erick Wildenrath II (Father, presumed dead); Adalia Marlis Wildenrath (Mother, deceased); Erick Wildenrath III (Brother, deceased); Yvionne Johanna Wildenrath (Sister, ''deceased. ''Affiliation with the Syndicate. Killed by Zelleana) Birthplace: Alterac Birthdate: Unknown date Age: 24 (Estimated) Zelleana was born in Alterac to a minor noble family as Zelina Amarie Wildenrath. Her father and older brother were both trained rogues, while her sister had just begun her training in that specialty. Her mother, on the other hand, was a skilled mage in the arcane arts. It is unclear as to what her family intended for her future. She was only three years old when the Alliance invaded Alterac, forever changing her life. From what is known about the battle, her mother and older brother were killed within the city. It is believed that father was taken to an Alliance prison where he died from vigorous interrogation, although this is a speculation. Zelleana and her sister were hidden by their governess, but were later found by an unnamed foot solider. The two girls were eventually taken to live in the Stormwind orphanage. Yvionne, Zelleana’s older sister, was fourteen at the time and was more capable of understanding what was happening. Refusing to remain in the orphanage she chose to abandon her younger sister. She wrote a note for Zelleana and escaped the orphanage hoping to learn what happened to her family. The note only said, “Keep this to remember me. Someday I will be back for you.” Since Zelleana was too young to read or understand the note, it was given to the Matron. Due to the fact that people worried someone might want Zelleana back, her name was slightly changed to Zelleana Marie Windling, so that the nobles wouldn't find her. Years passed and her sister never returned for her. Zelleana grew up in Stormwind, with little memory of her beginnings. All she could remember was bits and pieces from consistent nightmares. When she turned fourteen, she knew her time would be up at the orphanage and that she needed to learn a trade in order to survive. She frequently traveled the streets of Stormwind looking for a clue of what to do next. One day in Old Town she passed a female warrior. The woman looked to her and told her, “You might be small, but I’m sure you are strong. If you let me train you, you will become stronger than you ever thought possible.” Zelleana accepted the woman’s offer, seeing as she had no other options available. For roughly six years she trained in the ways of the warrior, before venturing out to tackle the dangerous world of Azeroth. However, before she left the orphanage, the Matron approached her and handed her the note her sister had left her all those years ago. The Matron also knew more than what she appeared to know. She knew of Zelleana’s history, and informed her of everything. To Zelleana’s surprise, it was not the family history she had always pictured. As it turned out, her family was extremely patriotic and supported Lord Perenolde and his decision to turn their backs on the Alliance. Zelleana’s adulthood made it easier for her to understand all this information, however she was still shocked and confused. Even with all this new found knowledge of her family, Zelleana still set out to take down the evil’s of Azeroth. Zelleana first offered her services to the King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn. She had been a squire to the woman who trained her for quite some time and was thus granted the title of a knight after she proved herself worthy. She didn’t explain her reasoning for wanting to become a knight, only that she would promise to serve him well. For one year she fulfilled her duties as a knight. To Zelleana, it was a personal way in which she felt her family’s “debt” to the Alliance was paid. Of course, things turned sour when she had a falling out with her fellow knights. Long story short, Zelleana went rogue, breaking the chains of the knighthood she once served. She took a few others with her as she deserted her post. Shortly after their defection, they formed the group calling themselves, “Order of the Wayward”, where she now leads her fellow fallen knights and anyone else willing to follow her lead.